Client computing devices may request data files such as web pages, from one or more servers over a network. A client computing device that receives pages or other files from a server may locally store such pages or other files. The locally stored copies of the data files may be presented for display again in the future from the local store without sending a second request to the server, and without requesting the data files from the server a second time. For example, a client computing device may receive from a server a page, such as a HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”) page, that includes references to one or more data files that are to be obtained as part of processing the HTML page. The client computing device may then request the one or more data files from the appropriate server and process the requested data files for display. The client computing device may additionally store one or more of the requested data files in a data store local to or accessible to the client computing device. These locally stored copies of the one or more data files may then be used in a subsequently requested page that includes references to the same data files.
In this manner, the local saving of data files facilitates the reduction of the number of requests to the server in order to obtain data files. However, if changes to the locally stored data files are needed, such as to include transaction and interaction data associated with the data files, then the client computing device typically must reconnect to the server to receive an updated version of the data files or utilize a non-updated version of the data files.